


Bumbleby Week 2019 Yall!

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, First Kiss, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: The gang are at the Atlas Ball, but they are being roped into more 'networking' than dancing (can anyone actually move in these dresses?). Yang is bored and misses her partner.





	Bumbleby Week 2019 Yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just threw this together tonight and I plan on fixing the little mistakes in the morning :-) Read review and enjoy

The night was young, but Yang already felt old, bored, and tired. 

Everyone was dressed in such ritzy attire and proudly adorned their best haughty attitudes - definitely not her style. Yang was in a slick golden evening gown and long silky white gloves which reached her biceps. While she had initially been thrilled to don such an elegant and intimate cut, she found herself desperately trying not to trip with the tight hem. God she missed her boots. 

A quick glance put Nora talking animatedly beside an unusually relaxed Ren, Ruby was following Weiss around as a personal guard dog, and she hadn’t seen her partner since some inquisitive political minds hauled her off. The blonde was all alone as the other guests blathered on about the mundane. At least she might run into Maria if she loitered around the food; she had no doubt that the old woman had more than one or two interesting things to say about the guests. Consequently, Yang found herself off toward a corner of the fruit spread (more like a towering architectural marvel), tentatively taking a sip of her champagne.

“As dry as this party,” she muttered to no one.

“You’re telling me,” a voice chimed in at her side. “I’ve been to my fair share of these events, but this has been the biggest disappointment yet. At the last one, someone almost died.”

Yang looked up slowly to take in her new corner-companion. He sported dark grey hair, a self-satisfied smirk, and some gaudy rings. She couldn’t get a measure of his eyes while he continued to survey the party, but she did notice his rather unnecessary belt. What was it with Atlas and belts?

When she seemed at a loss for a reply, he took it as a sign to continue his musings. “I suppose spending the evening surrounded by beautiful women is hardly something to bemoan. I hope we’ll get the chance to see if the heiress - I’m sorry _former_ heiress - will be putting on another show tonight.”

“Hmm,” she sounded, drink against her lips. He certainly wasn’t shy. His perspective might be useful in regards to winning over the elites, so she replied feigning indifference. “I heard she brought back some of the last hunters and huntresses in all of Remnant.” 

The atlesian boy snorted derisively into his martini. “Fat lot of good that will do anyone. We already have the most impressive defensive forces in the world; we hardly need Ironwood ‘inspiring the masses’ with a mad old bat, a womanizing drunk, and some little Raggedy Ann.”

It was all the blonde could do to keep her stance from turning confrontational.

“You doubt Ironwood’s judgement in helping keep the peace? It seems like some experienced fighters would help assuage the fears of those with business interests... but I don’t really dabble in politics. He just seems like quite a strong-willed military man.”

Now the boy swaggered to turn and take her in. Unsurprisingly, his eyes went directly to her chest. When she cleared her throat he briefly seemed a bit startled, but quickly recovered.

“Maybe he was back in the day, but now he’s an old and sentimental man. For instance,” he gestured to the corner where an adorable bob of inky hair was facing away from them, “what sort of sense could he possibly have to be treating that feral cat to high honors? If it were me, I’d have left her out in the rain for the d-”

Yang faked a stumble over the hem of her pesky dress, landing less-than-gracefully on the marbled floor. The clatter of glass garnered some attention from the crowd and the faunus girl was looking straight at her in mild alarm.

“Oh bother,” she sighed exaggeratedly, “I must have been sipping these bubbles too quickly.”

“Not a problem! Happens all the time. Here, let me give you a hand.”

Without missing a beat, the blonde reached out to grasp his hand. Behind the altesian boy, she caught a brief glimpse of wide eyed excitement from Nora - the redhead immediately knew what highly predictable events would unfold.

Someone let out a blood-curdling scream as her companion took a moment in shock and confusion. Realizing just what he was holding as he reeled back, he went white as a sheet and stared down at her in terror - he was holding her arm, glove and all. Yang managed to not immediately burst out laughing, looking at her stump in feigned alarm. A few of the waiters rushed over to help while he continued to recoil, holding the arm as if he was being confronted with a vicious deathstalker. One woman may have fainted at the sight.

It took a few minutes to calm everyone down while she assured them all that she was perfectly fine (“A simple hairpin trigger after the latest tune-up!”). The boy had laid out her arm delicately on the table, promptly rushing from the party without another word. Her friends were the last to come over to ‘check on her’; they all knew perfectly well what had happened. 

So did Ironwood if the look he shot her was any indication.

In a reversal of roles, Ruby kept fussing and insisting that they had to be on their best behavior while Weiss was choking back tears of mirth. Her only complaint about the ordeal was that Yang had pranked Henry and not her brother. Yang finally managed to shoo them off, leaving her with the main attraction.

“Do I want to know what he said to piss you off?”

“I love your hair. Have I told you that, yet?”

“Only about 300 times,” Blake sighed. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Oh please, I knew you had to be getting sick of playing nice with politics at the big kid’s table. I was saving you!”

Blake didn’t return Yang’s brilliant smile, merely raising a brow. After a moment of two, her partner silently and gently led her out onto the balcony and away from the masses. The gardens that appeared below them were absolutely breathtaking as the soft light of the moon illuminated the pure white of the snapdragon blossoms. The only thing wrong with the scene was the disappointed look in those golden eyes.

“Yang, we - we’ve talked about this. You’ve got to keep a level head and ignore some of the politics.”

“Come on,” she pleaded, “it was only some harmless fun! I didn’t even go Super Saiyan on him.

“We knew what to expect and we knew who to expect it from. We can’t be causing a commotion when we want to be taken seriously; these people think words are useless from children.”

“But I can’t just let them say terrible things whenever they want!”

“They’re going to say those things regardless of -”

“- and it wasn’t all about you and the faunus either. He was trashing Ruby and -”

“Enough.”

The chastising look she was getting made her feel sheepish for getting mildly defensive. She knew her partner was only trying to help the cause.

“I’ve dealt with this my entire life - trust me, I can handle myself. I don’t need you to be my knight in shining armor for this. We’re a team, remember? I want you to support me, but I don’t need you to throw a bike at every ignorant punk out there.”

Yang threw her an apologetic smile and tried not to over-do it on the puppy eyes. “I know you can take care of yourself and I’ll work hard to not overstep your boundaries. I wasn’t lying though about trying to reel you back to me. I hardly wanted some snobby kid drooling over my cleavage and I was getting beyond bored.” Blake got a small gleam in her eye, mouth twitching upward.

“You do look absolutely incredible tonight, so I just might forgive you. I can’t believe Ruby and Weiss managed to stuff… all of you… into that halter.”

She was instantly pink. Attempting to stammer out a response, she merely managed to let her eyes freely roam over the white blazer and tight black slacks. She had been so focused on putting one foot in front of the other en route to the ball, she hadn’t allowed herself to fully take in the faunus. With the slightly crisp air quieting the sounds of the party behind them and the moon caressing her partner’s fine features, she was thankful she had waited. Blake Belladonna was a goddess incarnate on that balcony and Yang’s adoration was palpable.

Blake’s small hands wound their way behind the blonde’s neck, never breaking eye-contact as she closed in flush to her chest.

“Are you even real? I mean, you’re so…”

Yang couldn’t help but close her eyes as her breath shuddered in anticipation. Soft lips delicately met her own, neither pushing for more nor pulling away. She could feel the heat of their breaths mingle in the chill, another sign that Blake wasn’t running. She was here, and real, and on a balcony kissing the girl she had only ever fantasized about. Here was the only one to ever sweep her away. Here was the partner she had tortured herself with worry over for a year. And here was the only one whose arms she would gladly rest. Rather than dive back for those kind lips, Yang found herself burying her head in Blake’s neck, shaking and holding back tears of relief.

Blake was murmuring soothing words into her hair while stroking her back to calm her down. The blonde shook less and less until she felt secure enough to pull back.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled, “I didn’t mean to eye-sweat on your hair.”

Pulling back to look at her partner, Blake barely managed to hold back a giggle. “Eye-sweat? Who in the world calls it ‘eye-sweat’?”

“Ruby called it that when she was little, I dunno. I just couldn’t help but feel so… feel so happy.”

“Well for someone _so_ happy, you look embarrassed and terrified. So, why don’t I give you a challenge to make up for the eye-sweat?”

Yang’s curiosity won out over apprehension as she nodded in the affirmative.

“Find a better prank tonight to pull on Whitley.”

Beaming, Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her back to the ballroom. The taste of victory would only be sweeter on the lips of her partner, so she had to scheme quickly.


End file.
